


Sessions

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Crossover, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Seven of Nine explores her humanity. T'Pol/Seven. Crossover, Voyager. (08/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Refers to events that happened in the third season of ENTERPRISE. Part of the The Femme Fuh-Q Fest Round IVX.  


* * *

Sub-Commander T'Pol's Personal Log, Feb 2, 2154. 

"When confronted by Commander Tucker, I conceded that our moment of intimacy was nothing more than an exploration of human sexuality. A kind of experiment, classifying it as such however, may have injured his pride." 

Seven of Nine paused the log and brought up the holo-image of Sub-Commander T'Pol. The former Borg circled the image, assessing the Vulcan's appearance. Seven stopped in front of T'Pol and said aloud, "A bit shorter than I expected, but overall quite pleasing." 

The Doctor had given Seven several logs of individuals he felt might help her on her path of exploring and discovering the various aspects of humanity. Though she had the characteristic of being more-or-less half-human in common with a Mister Spock, Seven had found she most connected with T'Pol. 

"Computer, bring up the profile for a Charles Tucker, circa 2154." 

Seven grimaced at the smiling Commander and thought at once that she could not possibly begin to fathom why the Sub-Commander had chosen this man to explore human sexuality with. He simultaneously reminded her of Mr. Paris and Mr. Kim, both of whom she admired as colleagues, but could barely stand on a personal level. 

The alarm sounded that Seven's time on the holodeck was nearly up. She closed the open profiles and saved her program, booking extra time for a few evenings in the future. 

Seven returned to the cargo bay that was now her home and spent some time creating a new program for the holodeck. As Seven settled into her alcove for the night, her thoughts returned to Sub-Commander T'Pol. She tried to imagine the delicate-looking Vulcan and Commander engaged in the physical act of sex. She wondered if T'Pol had found it pleasing and suspected she had not. 

She pictured the pair sitting on their knees, facing one another, removing one article of clothing after another, the Commander kissing T'Pol awkwardly as they looked over each other's bodies. Seven mentally watched as Commander Tucker fumbled his way through the act itself, his body becoming sweaty as he climaxed too soon. As she drifted off to regeneration, Seven's mind brought up another image of T'Pol making love, only instead of a clumsy human male for a partner, Seven's own lips were caressing the Vulcan's throat.

* * *

Several nights later Seven stood on the bare holodeck and noticed a slight increase in her rate of respiration. "Computer, load program Seven of Nine Epsilon 34." A lush Vulcan bedroom shimmered into existence around Seven. The light of the Vulcan moon shone brightly through the window and a slight breeze rustled the wispy curtains. "Add character Seven-SC34," ordered Seven and Sub-Commander T'Pol was standing in the middle of the room. "Computer, begin program." 

T'Pol blinked, artificial intelligence setting in. So turned to face the Borg and said, "Good evening Seven. If you are ready, let's begin the treatment. Lie down on your stomach." 

Seven did as instructed, feeling T'Pol straddle her thighs and begin the neuropressure treatment she'd provided for Commander Tucker. The Vulcan's body heat was intense and Seven felt a pleasurable warmth spreading through her insides, the epicenter located just underneath the woman working her pressure points. 

Efficient as always, Seven had incorporated some of The Doctor's other lessons in this scene. She decided to attempt practicing what he referred to as 'small talk'. "Sub-Commander...there is a rumor circulating that you and Commander Tucker have been intimate. Is this true?" 

Seven felt T'Pol lift up and thought for a moment she had offended her, when T'Pol said, "Turn over please." Seven complied and T'Pol lowered herself once more across Seven's thighs. She reached forward to apply pressure to Seven's shoulders. Seven's eyes flicked to the Vulcan's breasts, barely contained by the thin pajama top and her heart began to beat faster. Her groin throbbed with what felt like every heartbeat and her breathing became irregular. 

"Yes. Commander Tucker and I were intimate. It was a learning experience." Seven's eyes met T'Pol's when the Vulcan started speaking. T'Pol's fingertips trailed lightly over Seven's breasts and down her sides as she continued, "I've since learned that there are many more aspects to human sexuality than heterosexual intercourse." 

Seven gulped. 

T'Pol found the side-zipper of Seven's bodysuit and slowly pulled it down. She looked with Vulcan intensity into Seven's blue eyes as her hand slid under the fabric of the suit, caressing Seven's breast. 

T'Pol leaned forward until her lips came in contact with Seven's. 

Seven stared, wide-eyed, as T'Pol kissed her, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when the Vulcan pulled away. 

T'Pol stood and extended a hand to Seven, helping her up. "Is there something else you would like to ask me, Seven?" 

"Yes..." 

T'Pol pulled down the zipper on the other side of Seven's bodysuit. "I think I know what it is and the answer is yes." T'Pol stretched up to kiss the much taller Borg and with Seven's help, removed the burdensome bodysuit. 

Getting Seven to lie back on the bed, T'Pol began trailing her fingertips over Seven's flesh. She started at Seven's ankles, tracing light touches along her calves, tickling under her knees, sliding her hands over and inside Seven's thighs. T'Pol ran one hand along Seven's abdominal implant before kissing her again. T'Pol's hand slipped between Seven's legs but Seven grabbed her wrist. 

"No..." Seven blushed, a most unusual reaction for her, "I want to explore you first." T'Pol acquiesced and removed her pajamas. 

Seven pushed T'Pol back against the pillows and settled between the Vulcan's legs. She took T'Pol's lower lip between her own and kissed her softly, hesitantly placing tiny kisses along her jaw line and collarbone. Seven sat back a little bit and looked shyly at T'Pol before placing kisses in the valley between T'Pol's breasts. 

Sliding down the bed, Seven kissed her way down T'Pol's stomach, down one thigh and up the other. Seven hesitated again in front of T'Pol's sex. The Borg blushed before placing a tentative kiss where hip joined thigh. She bent her head closer and actually giggled. Seven cleared her throat embarrassed at the laugh and, casting an uncertain glance at T'Pol, stuck her tongue out and moved forward until it came in contact with T'Pol's warm, wet center. 

T'Pol sighed and threaded her fingers through Seven's hair, and Seven, encouraged by T'Pol's noises of satisfaction, ran her tongue the length of T'Pol's sex. The taste and texture were unlike anything Seven had ever experienced and she hungered for more. 

Forgetting her self-consciousness, Seven teased T'Pol's opening with the tip of her tongue before pushing it inside. T'Pol moaned and Seven flicked her tongue over T'Pol's clit before sucking it into her mouth and suckling the little nub. T'Pol's hips bucked at the sensation and Seven wrapped her arms under and over T'Pol's thighs, restraining her somewhat. 

T'Pol threw her head back and squeezed her breasts roughly, lost completely in the sensations of Seven's ministrations and it wasn't long before her body tightened and spasmed with release. She gasped for breath and Seven didn't release the grip her mouth had until T'Pol stopped twitching. 

Seven ran tiny kisses all over T'Pol's sex, nipping and pulling at her labia. 

T'Pol pulled Seven's face up to her own and kissed her passionately, tasting herself on the Borg's lips. T'Pol ran the tip of her tongue under Seven's chin before slipping it into her mouth for another kiss. She rolled Seven over and knelt over one of Seven's thighs. T'Pol pulled back and ran her tongue from Seven's navel up between her breasts, over her neck and chin. She ran the tip of her tongue along Seven's ear, nipping at her earlobe. One hand came up to fondle Seven's breast, kneading the fleshy material and teasing the nipple. T'Pol bent her head to suckle the other one, the nipple growing hard in her mouth. She held the breast she suckled in her hand and let her other hand slide down Seven's body and between her legs. 

Seven gasped when T'Pol's finger slide over her swollen clit. She moaned and started thrusting her hips against T'Pol's hand and T'Pol began rubbing her finger over Seven's tiny nub. It wasn't long before the combined actions of T'Pol sucking her breast and rubbing her clit brought Seven to her first orgasm. She gasped in surprise as her body shook, momentarily startled by the unexpected reaction. T'Pol sat back on her heels and removed her hand from Seven's groin, bringing her middle finger to her lips before running her tongue along it and sucking Seven's juices off it, tasting her. Seven shuddered and took a ragged breath. 

T'Pol ran tiny kisses down Seven's arm, from shoulder to fingers and gently kissed each of Seven's fingertips. She did the same to the other arm and fingers, this time sucking each one into her mouth. Seven watch through half-closed eyes as T'Pol kissed and licked her way down Seven's body, dipping her tongue into the Borg's navel and nipping at her thighs. 

T'Pol sat back again and picked up one of Seven's shapely legs. She began massaging the blonde's feet, working her strong fingers over the arch and toes. Seven sighed and T'Pol ran her tongue along the arch of Seven's foot. She kissed her ankle and worked her way up Seven's legs, spreading them wide before flicking her tongue over Seven's throbbing clit. 

T'Pol pulled apart Seven's labia and pressed the flat of her tongue against Seven's clitoris, applying a steady increase of pressure until Seven jerked her hips. T'Pol's tongue worked over Seven's hot groin and Seven moaned and writhed in pleasure. One of T'Pol's hands found its way to her own sex and she began stroking herself while she feasted on Seven's human sex. Seven reached forward and stroked T'Pol's sensitive ears, bringing T'Pol to another orgasm as Seven climaxed as well.

* * *

Some time later an alarm sounded and a spent Seven awoke to find herself nestled on the Vulcan's firm breasts. Her time on the holodeck was nearly over. She disentangled herself from T'Pol and saved the program before getting dressed and heading back to her quarters, looking forward to her next session.


End file.
